The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a vessel, having a vessel length and a planing surface that in a forward moving vessel guides a water flow rearwards to a rear end and a transom at a stern of the vessel, mounted on the transom is an interceptor and an actuator to move the interceptor in vertical direction. Such a vessel is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,724 wherein the vessel has two interceptors mounted on the transom for reducing the rolling movement of the vessel.
For improving the behaviour of vessels in waves or at high speeds other types of motion controllers are known. Common for all known motion controllers is the fact that these are designed for generating at high speeds an additional (upward) and changeable lift at the stern of the vessel. However, from the use of T-foils it may be concluded that providing a reduction of the lift at the stern of the vessel also may have very favourable effects for positively influencing the behaviour of (fast) vessels in waves. However T-foils have the disadvantage for fast ships that they generate considerable resistance at high speeds and that they wear and/or damage easily.